legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mearff
Mearff is the fifteenth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Liz has finally completed her first test version of her animal translation program, but when her second test goes completely wrong, she starts to lose her confidence in her skills as an inventor. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * This episode starts with a redesigned title sequence, for the new storyline. Errors * When Liz is using her smartphone to demonstrate the Mearff app, the screen keeps switching between on and off constantly. Quotes Dr Alvah: You can't just run out and start building a hotel, there's an order to things, a scientific method if you will. Carter: Order Smorder. Dr Alvah: Using words that rhyme doesn't change the logic. Carter: Pish posh. Dr Alvah: Alright then, I can see you've thought this through. Olivia: No line for the rollercoaster, last one there has rotten wi-fi. Liz: I finally got my animal translation app Mearff to work. It's still just the beta version, but it'll be fully operational in no time. Stephanie: Why do you call it Mearff? Mia: Do you have to call it Mearff? Emma: I don't know, it's kinda fun to say. Me-Arrf! '''Laura: '''Hey! You're messing up my hair. And Barney's. '''Carter: '''Aargh! Applesauce! Gallery 02EmmaFinishedPaintingM.png|Emma just finished her painting. 03StephanieEthanQuestionM.png|Is that Ethan? 04MiaCheeseQuestionM.png|Why is he swimming in cheese? 05EmmaNWCpaintingM.png|The painting is a narwhal swimming in coral. 06EmmaCheeseHungry01M.png|Now that Mia mentioned cheese, Emma wants to eat some. 10StephanieIdea03M.png|Stephanie wants Emma to create a painting to add to the Explorer treasure trove. 15GirlsSecretStopTalkingM.png|The girls are pretending they weren’t talking about anything. 16LizSecretSpotterM.png|Liz wants to know what the secret is. 22AndreaNothingM.png|Andrea also pretending the girls were talking about nothing. 25EmbarrassedGirls03M.png|The girls are embarrassed that they couldn’t keep Liz from guessing there is a secret. 28OliviaNotHidingAnything02M.png|We’re not hiding anything. 31MiaNothingToHide03M.png|She means we have nothing to hide. 35StephanieChicoDistractionM.png|Stephanie trying to distract Liz with Chico. 37EmmaCheeseM.png|Cheeeeese. 39LizWeirdFriendsM.png|Your friends are weird. 43RmmStacking03M.png|Ricky stacking marshmallows, watched by Joey and Sherlock. 48CGannouncementM.png|Carter announcing his new evil plan. 53AndreaPerformingM.png|Andrea singing at the amusement park. 61LizZoboAnnoyedM.png|Liz and Zobo are annoyed they’re too short to ride on the rollercoaster. 63RollercoasterReactionsM.png|Everyone is happy to ride the rollercoaster, except for Olivia. 64RollercoasterSnapshotM.png|Rollercoaster camera photo. 65AndreaAmazingM.png|Andrea saying how much fun the rollercoaster is, 66AndreaNotice01M.png|then she notices 78LZRglareM.png|Liz, Zobo and Rumble glaring. 83LizMearffWorks01M.png|Liz’s Mearff translation app works. 86AEMconfused01M.png|Andrea, Emma and Mia are confused by Liz’s exposition. 89StephanieWhyMearffM.png|Why do you call it Mearff? 90MiaNoMearffM.png|Do you have to call it Mearff? 98LauraExceedingWeightM.png|You’re exceeding the allotted weight ordnance. 99CGsurprisedM.png|Carter is surprised that Laura is shouting at him about the law he just broke. 100LauraNoiseLimitM.png|You’re exceeding the noise limit. 106MiaEmmaGameHappyM.png|Mia and Emma happy about the high score. 108MiaShowoffM.png|Mia thinks Stephanie is just showing off. 114MearffGroupM.png|The girls brought their pets to test the Mearff app. 116Twister02M.png|Twister speaking through the Mearff app translation. 117MiaOliviaEwwM.png|Mia and Olivia never want to hear Twister talk again! 118DashStephanie01M.png|Dash loves Stephanie. 120PepperISingBetterM.png|I sing better. 122AndreaGlarePepperM.png|Andrea glaring at Pepper. 127HotelPlanApprovalM.png|The Hotel construction plan has just been approved by the City Council. 128ZoboFeedSeagullsM.png|Zobo feeding seagulls. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)